Nightskys
by Blazingwind2133
Summary: This is a series that I made its like survivors but different the series name is Hunters and this would be my first book. So I want to do a shout out to my friends BlazingEcho and asknekohope you two are awesome so happy I met u two
1. The betrayal

The moon shone brightly as the wolves of packofgoldenrivers broke out into a great howl respecting the Spiritwolf as they always do on a full moon. Jay the alpha then stopped as the great firewolf declared it was morning. The hunters then went out and the denwatchers started off on their patrol. Darkofnight yowled smelling the Packofechoingskys scent on the elk found on the border. Jay ran to the yowl and growled who did this his lips in a snarling position but then smelled the sickly scent of EchoingSkys. They will pay for crossing our border and take our food.

What should we do alpha what if this was a setup he growled at the Beta then interrogate everyone except Blue me and the pups. Yes alpha he then dipped his head and skimmed away to see his mate Light a she wolf in Packofechoingskys. You didn't get caught she said no I didn't but your pack got caught. What I hid the prey how could they he shrugged I don't know but I think a member of your pack knows we're here. A white male then came out yes I knew you were here. Brother Light whimpered he growled you shouldn't be here light you know alpha he stopped you know mother doesn't like us out here just because she's alpha and she doesn't trust us after the fight with that goldenriver denwatcher.

Alright I've got to go Dark see you tomorrow she whispered as she licked his cheek and slinked away with her brother. Where were you Blue snarled he whimpered at the alpha female I was doing a solo midnight patrol. Her snarl turned into a sigh fine but tell me where your going bone head. Yes alpha he slinked away from the agitated she wolf and went to the den watchers den. The hunting patrol came with a large elk. First Jay dug in tearing off a leg eating the meat and buried the bone. Then it was the alpha females turn then it was his turn Dark tore off a leg and hid it for Light and him to eat. Then the mother's or soon to be mothers ate after the pups and then the omegas ate. The wolves were so full they had to sleep off all the elk and as they slept Dark went to the Sacred Oak where Light and him met. He smiled at the thought of her and walked. The moon shone brightly as the wolves of packofgoldenrivers broke out into a great howl respecting the Spiritwolf as they always do on a full moon. Jay the alpha then stopped as the great firewolf declared it was morning. The hunters then went out and the denwatchers started off on their patrol. Darkofnight yowled smelling the Packofechoingskys scent on the elk found on the border. Jay ran to the yowl and growled who did this his lips in a snarling position but then smelled the sickly scent of EchoingSkys. They will pay for crossing our border and take our food.

What should we do alpha what if this was a setup he growled at the Beta then interrogate everyone except Blue me and the pups. Yes alpha he then dipped his head and skimmed away to see his mate Light a she wolf in Packofechoingskys. You didn't get caught she said no I didn't but your pack got caught. What I hid the prey how could they he shrugged I don't know but I think a member of your pack knows we're here. A white male then came out yes I knew you were here. Brother Light whimpered he growled you shouldn't be here light you know alpha he stopped you know mother doesn't like us out here just because she's alpha and she doesn't trust us after the fight with that goldenriver denwatcher.

Alright I've got to go Dark see you tomorrow she whispered as she licked his cheek and slinked away with her brother. Where were you Blue snarled he whimpered at the alpha female I was doing a solo midnight patrol. Her snarl turned into a sigh fine but tell me where your going bone head. Yes alpha he slinked away from the agitated she wolf and went to the den watchers den. The hunting patrol came with a large elk. First Jay dug in tearing off a leg eating the meat and buried the bone. Then it was the alpha females turn then it was his turn Dark tore off a leg and hid it for Light and him to eat. Then the mother's or soon to be mothers ate after the pups and then the omegas ate. The wolves were so full they had to sleep off all the elk and as they slept Dark went to the Sacred Oak where Light and him met. He smiled at the thought of her and walked.


	2. The hunt

The moon shone brightly as the wolves of packofgoldenrivers broke out into a great howl respecting the Spiritwolf as they always do on a full moon. Jay the alpha then stopped as the great firewolf declared it was morning. The hunters then went out and the denwatchers started off on their patrol. Darkofnight yowled smelling the Packofechoingskys scent on the elk found on the border. Jay ran to the yowl and growled who did this his lips in a snarling position but then smelled the sickly scent of EchoingSkys. They will pay for crossing our border and take our food.

What should we do alpha what if this was a setup he growled at the Beta then interrogate everyone except Blue me and the pups. Yes alpha he then dipped his head and skimmed away to see his mate Light a she wolf in Packofechoingskys. You didn't get caught she said no I didn't but your pack got caught. What I hid the prey how could they he shrugged I don't know but I think a member of your pack knows we're here. A white male then came out yes I knew you were here. Brother Light whimpered he growled you shouldn't be here light you know alpha he stopped you know mother doesn't like us out here just because she's alpha and she doesn't trust us after the fight with that goldenriver denwatcher.

Alright I've got to go Dark see you tomorrow she whispered as she licked his cheek and slinked away with her brother. Where were you Blue snarled he whimpered at the alpha female I was doing a solo midnight patrol. Her snarl turned into a sigh fine but tell me where your going bone head. Yes alpha he slinked away from the agitated she wolf and went to the den watchers den. The hunting patrol came with a large elk. First Jay dug in tearing off a leg eating the meat and buried the bone. Then it was the alpha females turn then it was his turn Dark tore off a leg and hid it for Light and him to eat. Then the mother's or soon to be mothers ate after the pups and then the omegas ate. The wolves were so full they had to sleep off all the elk that they caught that night.

Dark sighed and went to the shaman wolf Kaynana and she looked at him trouble with Light he looked up dumb founded how did you find out. Are you elk hoofed Spritwolf his self shows me visions how wouldn't I know this stuff and I know no one knows except for her brother Snow. You know snow he looked at she sighed Light was my daughter I had to give her up during the great pack war. She's your daughter why didn't you tell me she sighed because I didn't want her to come to me and beg to come back. She thinks I died but really I miss her every day and I can't visit her at all your lucky you get to sneak out and get to her.


End file.
